1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the physical separation of solids from fluids, and fluids from gases and the incorporation of same in a novel aircraft rinse system. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for separating solids and dissolved constituents from fluids using an arrangement of separators and concentrators, which are pneumatically pressurized and depressurized at desired intervals via electronically controlled poppet valves, which results in the separation of particulates and dissolved constituents from the untreated fluid media. Such invention is used in conjunction with a novel aircraft rinse system, which recaptures and treats used rinse water.
2. Description of Related Art
The safe and effective removal of contaminants from fluids is a consistent problem faced by many industries. The impurities accumulated by water and other fluids during the hydrologic cycle, and as a result of use by humans, may appear in both suspended and dissolved forms. Suspended solids may be generally classified as particles larger than molecular size (i.e. particle sizes greater than 10−3 mm), which are supported by buoyant and viscous forces existing within water. Dissolved materials (i.e. particle sizes less than 10−3 mm) consist of molecules and ions, which are held by the molecular structure of water.
The presence of suspended and/or dissolved solids in water, wastewater and other fluids is undesirable for several reasons. The presence of visible suspended solids may be aesthetically displeasing. Likewise, the presence of suspended and/or dissolved solids allows for the adsorption of other chemicals or biological matter into the fluid. Due to the standards promulgated by government agencies, excessive contaminants must be removed from wastewater and other types of contaminated fluid streams before the effluent may be discharged to the environment or recycled. If established discharge-contamination levels are exceeded, cities and other governmental authorities may impose surcharges and penalties on the entity responsible for the excessive discharge.
There are many industries in which water and other fluids are typically used to clean equipment and other components, such as the aircraft, petroleum and automotive industries. This wash water typically contains significant amounts of suspended solids, dissolved minerals, and organic materials, including oils and other hydrocarbons. Detergents and other chemicals used in the wash operations and drilling operations present further difficulties only increasing the effluent fluid discharge concerns.
The prior art contains multiple attempts to improve the process of separating particles from a fluid. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,977 discloses that the water from vehicle wash facilities can be completely recycled, without water discharge. However, where the cost of water is not a factor and the public sewage system can accept certain contaminants, a complete recycling system may not be cost justified. In such systems, aeration by dissolved oxygen can be used to eliminate foul odors without the foaming problems typically caused by continuously bubbling air in the sumps. Additional treatment to remove the suspended solids and reduce the organic materials (other than detergents) in the sump can render the water suitable for reuse, e.g., in the washing part of a vehicle wash cycle, or for discharge where permitted in selected public sewage systems.
A need exists in the art for a portable, highly efficient filtration apparatus and method which can separate suspended and dissolved solids in a variety of environments. Further, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method of removing particles from fluids in either a liquid or gaseous state. Further, a need exists for an apparatus and method which can consistently remove particles of a desired size so as to efficiently and consistently reduce the chance of the imposition of a surcharge for violating quality control standards and releasing untreated effluents.
These needs also exist with regard to systems used to rinse aircraft, including helicopters. Aircraft are particularly susceptible to corrosion, particularly when flown in highly-corrosive environments, such as near salt water and in areas with dust and blowing sand. Aircraft that operate in these corrosive environments require frequent and expensive maintenance as a result of corrosion. This not only adds to the cost of maintenance of these aircraft, but also increases the down time and unavailability of the aircraft. It is beneficial, therefore, to remove corrosive elements from the exposed components of an aircraft as frequently as reasonably possible.
Unfortunately, many airports and military facilities where aircraft rinses would occur are located remotely from water treatment facilities and lack drainage systems for collecting, storing, and treating the used rinse fluid. Since the used rinse fluid may contain contaminants, it is undesirable that the fluid be allowed to contaminate the surrounding area or be deposited in a standard sewage system.
Previous attempts to address these issues have not been altogether successful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,758 titled “Systems and Methods for Dispensing, Collecting, and Processing Wash Fluid,” which issued on May 20, 2003 (the “'758 Patent”), discloses a system for dispensing, collecting, and processing wash fluids. The wash fluid processing steps disclosed by the '758 Patent, however, require a series of complex filtration steps ending with a reverse osmosis unit which must remove particulate matter that is not removed by other various filters and separation means. The process described by the '758 Patent is relatively expensive and would require frequent maintenance to keep the various filters serviceable. The '758 Patent also does not disclose an effective rinse system that can be used by various size aircraft, including helicopters, prior to final engine shutdown. Specifically, a need exists for an aircraft rinse system that allows an aircraft, such as a helicopter, to hover or taxi into place and remain stationary while the rinse system effectively washes the exterior components of the aircraft without the necessity of the aircraft shutting down its engine(s).
Consequently, a need exists for a simple and economical system for rinsing aircraft, particularly for rinsing various sizes of aircraft that can be rinsed without shutting down the aircraft's engine(s). Such system should allow for the reclamation and reconditioning of a substantial amount of the rinse water used, thereby cutting down on the amount of water needed for the system, and eliminating the need for external recycling. The rinse system should be adaptable for various types of aircraft and allow that a helicopter can hover into place, have its exterior rinsed, and then depart the rinse area, all within a few minutes, and without performing an engine shutdown.